Cómo se cura un corazón herido
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: SN / NS: Si necesitaba que algo divino, celestial, mágico o sobrenatural le asegurara que su destino estaba sellado al de aquel sujeto que dormía abrazado a él y viceversa, el crepúsculo con sus peculiares colores era solo uno de muchos ejemplos para corroborar dicho designio.


**Pues nada, aquí una vez más haciendo de las mías con Naruto y Sasuke, no sé por qué pero cada día me enamora más esta parejita. Espero que disfruten la historia. **

**¿Cómo curar un corazón herido?**  
Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai 

Y ahí estaba él, recostado cómodamente sobre la agradable y confortable cama matrimonial que se encontraba al centro de aquella habitación que compartía con su pareja desde hacía un par de años. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y el anochecer comenzaba a teñir el cielo con una hermosa paleta de colores donde predominaban el naranja y el azul, curiosamente los colores que eran representativos de cada uno de ellos, sonrió satisfecho, si necesitaba que algo divino, celestial, mágico o sobrenatural le asegurara que su destino estaba sellado al de aquel sujeto que dormía abrazado a él y viceversa, el crepúsculo con sus peculiares colores era solo uno de muchos ejemplos para corroborar dicho designio.

Se encontraba tumbado boca arriba con su brazo derecho estirado a la altura de su rostro en donde reposaba despreocupadamente una cabeza con peculiar y exótico cabello rubio completamente alborotado y húmedo, se encontraba dormido después de haber tomado una ducha y lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas, podía sentir y escuchar su relajada respiración cerca de su cuello. Con suavidad y cariño con la mano de su brazo que servía de almohada empezó a acariciar la melena rubia provocando que el chico que dormía se acurrucara más a su cuerpo, en ese momento se sintió verdaderamente afortunado, estaba muy agradecido con la vida por tener a Naruto Uzumaki a su lado, una sensación dicha lleno su corazón de felicidad y susurró un "te amo" al blondo que dormía a su lado.

Después de terminada la cuarta guerra ninja y su fatídica y hasta absurda venganza en contra de su hermano mayor, no tenía idea de qué hacer de su vida. Todos daban por hecho que debía regresar a su aldea natal, aquella que abandonó y traicionó tiempo atrás, pero no iba a regresar como él resto de los shinobis, él era un asesino, un criminal catalogado de "máxima peligrosidad", era evidente que lo capturarían para ejercer una sentencia en su contra. Y así fue, tuvo un juicio como el delincuente que era, pero su antiguo maestro, que ahora fungía como el sexto hokage y su eterno amigo/rival habían abogado por él ante el consejo administrativo de Konoha para que no enfrentara la pena de muerte por los crímenes que había cometido, sin embargo tuvo que permanecer prisionero por un año completo sin la posibilidad de salir de su celda y con el permiso de una sola visita al mes. Al salir además, debía hacer servicio comunitario en sus días libres de misiones, además de que las misiones de alto rango estarían prohibidas para él por un periodo de un año también.

Pensando detenidamente las cosas, había sido una sentencia algo insulsa pues era claro que con eso no podía borrar y mucho menos arreglar los delitos que había cometido, pero dentro lo malo, y gracias mayormente a la ayuda de Naruto, había ayudado a restaurar la tan ansiada paz entre las cinco naciones. Los doce meses que había pasado en la prisión de máxima seguridad de la aldea habían sido los meses más agonizantes de su vida, lo tenían esposado de pies y manos, pero no con una esposas convencionales, sino con unas especiales para que no pudiera utilizar su chakra. Sus ojos permanecían vendados con una banda que sellaba el uso de su poderoso sharingan, que era lo que verdaderamente encendía las alarmas en las personas, más ahora que ya había despertado diversas variantes el mismo. Su celda tenía varios sellos para evitar que se escapara y se encontraba en lo profundo de sótano que solo era iluminado con un par de antorchas. Eso sí, lo alimentaban tres veces al día, le permitían bañarse a diario pero tenía estrictamente prohibido hablar con sus carceleros, si lo hacía, estos tenían la instrucción que no contestar ni pronunciar palabra alguna.

Según sus cuentas, iba a cumplir el primer mes bajo esas condiciones y se encontraba verdaderamente agobiado pues por muy sólido y fuerte que fuera su espíritu debía admitir que estar bajo aquellas circunstancias estaba quebrándolo además de todo lo que había pasado en la guerra y con Itachi Uchiha. Cierto día, no supo bien si era de día o de noche, pudo escuchar más personas de las que normalmente acudían a ese lugar, que por lo general eran dos o tres y después pudo oír como los barrotes eran golpeados y una voz muy conocida para él pronunciaba su nombre.

¡Sasuke! – gritó preocupado al ver a su amigo en aquellas condiciones – Kakashi, ¿Por qué lo tienen de esa manera? – preguntó Naruto muy molesto que hasta había omitido el "sensei" después de su hombre, tampoco lo llamó hokage.

Sasuke representa un peligro para la aldea, por eso… -

¡No me vengan con estupideces! – gruñó encolerizado, no soportaba ver a Sasuke en esas condiciones - ¡Déjenme pasar! – ordenó.

Naruto, tranquílizate – pidió su maestro – nadie puede pasar es una orden de…

Déjame pasar – repitió Naruto que apretaba los puños.

Na…Naruto… - susurró Sasuke muy despacio que nadie lo escuchó.

Déjame pasar Kakashi o yo mismo me encargo de abrir la celda por las malas – amenazó sorprendiendo no solo a su maestro sino a los escoltas y carceleros que estaban ahí presentes pues conocían la naturaleza del portador del kyuubi y normalmente no se comportaba así, aunque claro, cuando se trataba de Sasuke las cosas cambiaban.

Naruto, si no seguimos las reglas podemos… -

Déjame pasar – lo había pronunciado con tanta ira que su maestro supo que si no hacía lo que pedía tendrían muchos más problemas.

Está bien – suspiró resignado – sin embargo al entrar tú también estarás encerrado bajo los sellos de la celda.

No me importa, ahora déjame pasar – exigió apuntando a los barrotes para que Kakashi quitara los sellos.

El sexto hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas sabía que de haber sido otra persona esas amenazas las había ignorado por completo, pero al tratarse del hijo de su maestro, del jinchuriki más poderoso, del candidato a convertirse en próximo hokage tenía que, literalmente, obedecer la petición que le estaba exigiendo. Caminó hasta los barrotes, hizo unos movimientos con las manos y la barrera que protegía la celda, cayó. Uno de los verdugos de Sasuke se apresuró a abrir la celda y el rubio entro de inmediato hasta quedar de rodillas delante de su amigo.

Quítale la venda de los ojos – exigió nuevamente.

Eso sería muy peligroso – comentó un escolta del AMBU.

Kakashi… - pronunció Naruto.

Kakashi resopló y se acercó al Uchicha para romper el sello que ocultaba los fascinantes, enigmáticos y mortales ojos del joven. La venda cayó y poco a poco Sasuke abrió sus ojos con dificultad pues a pesar de no estar en un lugar muy iluminado llevaba días sin ver absolutamente nada de luz, sus ojos se estaban acostumbrando. Lo siguiente que pasó, nadie se lo esperaba, ni el mismo rubio que estaba furioso con todos los altos mandos de la aldea que tenían viviendo a su amigo de esa manera. Sasuke vio a Naruto arrodillado frente a él y levantó los brazos para atraparlo en un abrazo.

Naruto… - pronunció su nombre con alivio – es bueno ver a alguien conocido.

Sas… Sasuke… - el rubio inmediatamente correspondió a ese inesperado abrazo y acarició su cabello para tranquilizarlo – Tranquilo, aquí estoy.

Se formó un silencio en el lugar, todos veían como el orgulloso joven del clan Uchiha se derrumbaba en los brazos de su rubio amigo. Se sorprendieron mucho más cuando lágrimas de los negruzcos ojos de Sasuke caían silenciosamente. Kakashi supo que esos dos necesitaban conversar solos pues en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al Uchiha, jamás lo había visto llorar.

Tendrán una hora para platicar – dijo el hokage mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Gracias – pronunció Naruto con actitud seria a hacia su maestro.

Déjenlos solos – ordenó Kakashi – solo el grupo AMBU se queda en la puerta principal de la sección.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecir las órdenes de Kakashi, la máxima autoridad en la aldea, aun sabiendo de lo peligroso que era dejarlos solos ya que si por separado eran rivales complicados de vencer, juntos aquella tarea sería sencillamente imposible. Pero confiaban en la decisión de su hokage, después de todo los conocía muy bien no por nada había sido maestro de ambos.

Por dios, Sasuke ¿Qué te han hecho? – Naruto había salido de los brazos de Sasuke pues imaginaba lo incómodo que se encontraba con las esposas en sus manos.

Naruto… yo… yo quiero que me perdones – soltó Sasuke que aun sollozaba. Nunca imaginó que un día estaría llorando delante del rubio, pero de alguna manera sabía que eso le iba a ayudar a soportar la condena que le habían impuesto.

Ven acá – Naruto lo envolvió entre sus brazos recostándolo sobre su pecho mientras él se recargaba en la pared – no tengo nada que perdonarte, teme – lo último lo había pronunciado con especial cariño.

Cometí muchos errores… -

Como todos – afirmó el rubio que acariciaba el sedoso cabello – y lo estás pagando, aunque me da rabia que sea de esta manera tan cruel.

Naruto… - pronunció ya más tranquilo.

Dime –

Gracias… por venir… -

¿Bromeas? – Naruto intentaba darle un poco de alegría a su amigo – no te pienso dejar solo nunca, vendré a verte cada mes.

Sasuke pudo sonreír después de mucho tiempo. Sabía y estaba sumamente confiado en que así sería, Naruto le había demostrado con creces que a pesar de todo, del tiempo, de las circunstancias de las personas él siempre había estado ahí sosteniendo con voluntad y firmeza el hermoso e inquebrantable lazo que había entre ellos. Por primera vez, desde el asesinato de sus padres, sentía paz, a pesar de todo, en esos momentos entre los brazos de su mejor amigo, encontraba serenidad.

¿Te alimentan bien, Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto que no dejaba de dar caricias en el cabello y la espalda de su amigo.

Si – respondió – tres veces al día, además me permiten ir al baño, acompañado claro y ducharme a diario.

Te prometo que cuando sea hokage haré que paguen el trato que te están dando –

No Naruto – dijo con tristeza – es la condena que debo cumplir.

Pero… -

Por favor – pidió – no podré ver a la gente a los ojos si no cumplo con esto.

Estaba seguro que eres una persona con un corazón muy noble, Sasuke – le dijo Naruto estrechándolo más entre sus brazos – por eso jamás me rendí para traerte de vuelta a casa.

Gracias – él mismo se sorprendió, nunca antes había agradecido nada y ya iban dos veces en ese día que daba las gracias por todo lo que había recibido por parte del rubio.

Estuvieron conversando el resto del tiempo sobre las cosas que pasaban en el exterior, de todos los arreglos y cambios que se debían hacer en la aldea debido a la destrucción que la guerra había causado. Ambos se sentían muy cómodos charlando como los grandes amigos que eran y pasaron por alto el hecho de que durante todo el rato permanecieron sentados en el piso con un Naruto recargado en la pared y con Sasuke entre sus piernas descansando plácidamente recargado sobre el pecho del otro. Jamás habían sido así de cercanos, pero ahora les parecía algo de lo más natural.

La hora pasó muy rápido para ellos, Kakashi había llegado y los miró con una gran sonrisa. Había confiado que a pesar de todo no iban a hacer nada estúpido y así había sido. Quizás, el siguiente mes les dejaría pasar el tiempo de la misma forma, pues estaba seguro que las visitas que tenía permitidas Sasuke mes con mes, Naruto las iba a acaparar.

Tal y como lo había prometido y sin faltar a su palabra, Naruto se presentó los doce meses a visitar a su amigo, Kakashi dejaba que el rubio entrara a la celda, le quitaba la venda de los ojos a Sasuke y mandaba a los guardias a vigilarlos desde lejos, dándoles privacidad pues sabía que si no lo hacía de ese modo el pelinegro no se atrevería a hablar con Naruto. Durante cada visita, seguían la misma rutina que no les molestaba, al quitarle las vendas de los ojos al Uchiha abrazaba a su amigo, y aunque al principio le pareció extraña la actitud por parte del ojinegro, jamás lo rechazó pues se sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no era del tipo de brindar abrazos a diestra y siniestra y no lo había hecho ni durante la época de la academia, quizás después de todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba del cariño y del amor que desde niño le había faltado, más sin embargo con el tiempo el rubio se fue acostumbrado a recibir esos abrazos, y a decir verdad no le disgustaba en lo absoluto, muy en el fondo de su corazón siempre había querido tener una amistad mucho más cercana a Sasuke, estaba feliz de ser él la persona que cuidaba de él, de ser la persona con la que su amigo pudiera mostrar una faceta más abierta y un tanto cariñosa. Después del abrazo daban inicio a la misma práctica de sentarse en el suelo con un Sasuke esposado entre los brazos de Naruto mientras su negro cabello era acariciado por el rubio.

El siguiente mes sales libre Sasuke – comentó Naruto jugando con las hebras negras en la cabeza de Sasuke.

Al fin – contestó tranquilo pero contento – aunque no lo creas, esto es difícil.

Eres alguien muy fuerte – afirmó - ¿Te gusta que acaricie tu cabello? – preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema.

Al principio era raro, pero… - Sasuke hizo una pausa – ahora es relajante, en mi infancia, Itachi en algunas ocasiones solía acariciarme el cabello antes de ir a la cama hasta que me quedaba dormido.

Cuando salgas iremos a que te lo corten, ahora lo traes muy largo, te ves mejor con tu corte habitual – dijo Naruto.

Aún no sé qué hacer cuando salga de aquí – pronunció el azabache.

No te preocupes por eso ahora – le dijo el rubio – he remodelado mi casa para que te quedes conmigo.

¿Hablas en serio? – levantó la vista un poco.

Si teme – el azabache se quedó en silencio, meditando sobre su próxima liberación.

¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, Naruto? – preguntó – después de todo lo que he hecho… yo… –

Porque eres mi amigo – respondió - ¿No te agrada que sea bueno contigo?

En realidad… - hizo una pausa – en realidad estoy tan acostumbrado a eso que… a pesar de nuestras tontas discusiones, siempre me tratas bien… y yo sé que siempre será así…

Mira – apuntó hacia ambos – estás en mi regazo recibiendo caricias como un gatito…

¿De qué hablas? – se sonrojó de pronto pensando por primera vez en la posición en la que se encontraban.

Sasuke… - el rubio lo miró directamente a los ojos – tú siempre fuiste bueno, ¿Recuerdas cuando me diste tu comida en el entrenamiento de los cascabeles con Kakashi? – preguntó con nostalgia al recordar aquella situación - tu corazón siempre fue puro, pero las circunstancias, la soledad, la falta de amor y la persuasión de aquella maldita serpiente te transformaron un poquito, por fortuna – señaló – si te has "acostumbrado" a que sea bueno contigo es porque tú también eras así antes… no lo recuerdo muy bien pero tengo vagos recuerdos de nuestra niñez, antes de que tu familia fuera asesinada, eras un buen niño -

Naruto… -

Y por ese buen niño puedo decir que valió la pena todo sacrificio – afirmó el otro.

Naruto… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – miró nervioso hacía otro lado.

Claro –

¿Tú… acaso tú… tú me quieres? –

Te quiero mucho, Sasuke – respondió sin dudarlo.

Lo dices con tanta facilidad – replicó el otro que no dejaba de sonrojarse.

Bueno, es que… después de todo lo que he pasado para traerte de regreso… -

Naruto, es hora de que te vayas – se escuchó la voz de Kakashi, ninguno se había dado cuenta de que había llegado.

Que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿No estarás haciendo trampa, verdad Kakashi sensei? – preguntó Naruto que ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Sasuke.

Claro que no – fingió enojo – vete para poder sellar nuevamente los ojos de Sasuke.

¿Es necesario que lo hagas? – preguntó desanimado – ya el próximo mes lo liberan.

Sí, es necesario, ahora vete de una vez – pidió su maestro con delicadeza.

Nos vemos en un mes – dijo Naruto para acercarse a Sasuke y depositar un beso en la frente del otro.

Nos vemos después Kakashi sensei –

Naruto salió de la celda y se alejó a paso lento de ahí. En las otras ocasiones en las que había visitado a su amigo se iba triste de dejarlo encerrado en aquel siniestro y lúgubre lugar, pero ahora al saber que ya quedaba poco tiempo para que Sasuke saliera de ahí solo podía estar emocionado. Había hecho mejoras en su pequeño departamento para recibir al pelinegro cuando saliera, además de que había solicitado a los altos mandos de la aldea y al mismo Kakashi encargarse de la vigilancia del Uchiha pues sabía que no le iban a quitar los ojos de encima, cosa que aceptaron casi de inmediato pues confiaban plenamente en el rubio y sabían, de alguna manera, que él sería el único capaz de contener al Uchiha.

¿Y bien? – preguntó Kakashi mientras ponía una venda nueva sobre los ojos de su ex alumno.

¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke tratando de hacerse el inocente.

Ese beso en la frente… -

Le pregunté que si me quería y me dijo que si – contestó seriamente.

Eso ya lo sabía – dijo Kakashi entre risas – todo mundo lo sabe en realidad.

Yo no – dijo sonrojado.

No lo aceptabas – afirmó Kakashi - ¿Y tú le dijiste lo que sentías?

No me preguntó –

No tienes que esperar a que te pregunte – le regañó.

¿Y cómo se lo digo? – cuestionó Sasuke – también te quiero usuratonkachi, y… creo que estoy enamorado de ti… - expresó son sarcasmo.

No está mal, pero yo en tu lugar omitiría el "usuratonkachi" y el "creo"- aconsejó su maestro sin dejar de reír, pues la situación le parecía muy divertida.

¿Y si solo es agradecimiento lo que siento por él? – dudó Sasuke por un momento.

Nah! Imposible – aseguró el otro.

Tienes razón – dijo Sasuke suspirando.

Tú mismo me dijiste que te sentías así por Naruto desde la primera vez que te fuiste de la aldea – recordó el hokage.

Pero Naruto solo me quiere como un amigo –

Eso no es verdad – asentó el adulto – deberías hablar con él saliendo de aquí.

¿Tú sabes algo que yo no Kakashi? – preguntó Sasuke.

Yo sé muchas más cosas que tú, los años, la experiencia… -

Hablo de lo de Naruto y lo mío – cortó de pronto al hokage.

No te preocupes – suspiró – ustedes dos terminarán juntos, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Abrió los ojos como saliendo de ese recuerdo, pensó que el sexto hokage había tenido tanta razón. Giró su vista hacía el rostro durmiente de su novio y con su mano acarició su mejilla, no paraba de agradecer a la vida y al destino el ser correspondido por completo por aquel rubio escandaloso. Durante su estancia en prisión y después de que Naruto se fuera después de su visita mensual, su antiguo maestro y actual Hokage se quedaba un buen rato platicando con él. De alguna forma había "descubierto" que se sentía atraído por Naruto, y aunque al principio lo negó era en vano oponerse a esa afirmación por lo que terminó de admitiendo que en realidad estaba enamorado de Naruto y que quería estar a su lado como algo más que un amigo. _"Y ahora estás a mi lado", _susurró Sasuke mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de Naruto con ternura y cuidado para no despertarlo.

Cerró los ojos, y a su mente vino el recuerdo de cuando salió de prisión. Desde primera hora Naruto estaba en las oficinas de la prisión, esperando a que el grupo AMBU subiera del calabozo con Sasuke libre de vendas y estúpidas esposas. Estaba tan ansioso y desesperado que Kakashi bromeaba con él diciéndole que parecía un novio esperando a la novia en el altar.

Si nos casamos no creo que Sasuke quiera hacer el papel de "novia" – respondió el rubio al chiste de su maestro, sorprendiendo al mayor.

¿Quieres casarte con Sasuke? –

Si él acepta, sí – afirmó el rubio.

¿Piensas proponerle matrimonio? – volvió a preguntar Kakashi sorprendido, ya sabía de los sentimientos de jinchuriki, aunque nunca había hablado abiertamente con él respecto a ese tema, pero no conocía hasta qué punto Naruto quería a Sasuke.

Si – respondió con seriedad – pero ni una palabra de esto a nadie, menos a Sasuke.

¿Y si el consejo no lo aprueba y pierdes la oportunidad de ser hokage? –

Yo seré hokage, y me casaré con Sasuke – afirmó con decisión.

De pronto las puertas del calabozo se abrieron dejando ver la imponente figura del último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha. A pesar de haber estado un año en prisión y de venir escoltado por cuatro miembros del AMBU, el porte, la apariencia y la presencia de Sasuke seguía infundiendo respeto y admiración, el rubio lo miró fascinado y corrió para abrazarlo.

¡Sasuke! –

No puedo respirar Naruto – dijo por el apretado abrazo que le daba su amigo.

Vámonos de aquí – tomó su mano para arrastrarlo fuera del recinto – nos vemos Kakashi sensei.

No tan rápido Naruto – lo detuvo por el cuello – Sasuke debe firmar unos papeles antes de irse.

A regañadientes el rubio tuvo que esperar todo el proceso burocrático que el azabache tenía que hacer antes de poder poner un pie afuera de ese lugar. Quería ir a su casa para poder celebrar la salida de Sasuke, había preparado una comida de bienvenida con algunos amigos, pocos en realidad, ya que muchos seguían resentidos con los actos que el Uchiha había cometido. Así que entre más rápido salieran del lugar mucho mejor. Después de media hora por fin Sasuke ponía un pie fuera de esa prisión, el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue que la aldea había cambiado mucho, en ese instante notó las miradas de la gente en la calle en él, no eran sonrisas por su salida, unas eran de miedo, otras de odio, unas cuantas de rencor, en general el desprecio se podía ver en sus rostros. Sin embargo, al mirar a su derecha, estaba él, con su peculiar sonrisa iluminando la oscuridad en la que estaba aún metido su corazón.

No esperaba a que me recibieran con los brazos abiertos – comentó Sasuke tratando de ignorar a la gente en la calle.

Deja que te conozcan, se darán cuenta de cómo eres realmente – animó el rubio.

¿Vamos a ir a tu casa? – preguntó

Si – dijo emocionado.

Mientras caminaban, Naruto le iba contando sobre las mejores que se estaban haciendo en la aldea, era sábado por la mañana y había mucha más gente en las calles, gente a la que se uniría Sasuke a partir del lunes pues debía iniciar con su servicio comunitario ayudando a las reparaciones que fueran necesarias en la aldea. Se alegraba de que Naruto fuera a estar con él, porque seguramente nadie querría estar con él pues no confiaban en su persona. Después de quince minutos caminando sobre las transitadas calles de la aldea, llegaron a un barrio que si bien había cambiado pudo reconocer como el barrio donde vivía Naruto, uno de clase media donde no había tantos negocios como en el centro, era más bien un distrito tranquilo.

Bienvenido a casa – dijo Naruto al abrir la puerta.

¡Bienvenido! – escuchó que gritaron las personas que se encontraban adentro. Sasuke no podía creerlo, pero ahí había personas con sonrisas en sus rostros dándole la bienvenida, jamás había esperado eso y se sintió incómodo, dudó si debía o no entrar.

No te quedes en la puerta, pasa Uchiha – dijo Kiba que bajaba a Akamaru para que fuera a saludar a Sasuke. El perrito llegó a los pies del recién llegado y éste al verlo se agachó para tomarlo en sus brazos en agradecimiento recibió una lamida en la mejilla.

Le caes bien a Akamaru – comentó Hinata mientras abrazaba a su novio Kiba.

No esperaba… esto – dijo sinceramente el Uchiha.

Naruto nos dijo que hoy salías de prisión y decidimos organizar esto – fue Ino la que habló.

No sé qué decir – admitió el chico.

No te preocupes, sabemos que eres alguien de pocas palabras – Gaara salía de la cocina en compañía de Sai.

Gaara… - Sasuke estaba sorprendido de que ese sujeto estuviera en la aldea de la hoja en su reunión de bienvenida.

Hola Sasuke – saludó Sai – sé que no tuve el gusto de ser tu amigo en el pasado, pero espero que podamos ser amigos de ahora en delante después de todo seré yo el padrino de su….

¡Cállate Sai! – gritó Naruto al darse cuenta de que su amigo iba a cometer una imprudencia.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sasuke confundido.

Todos en la casa guardaron silencio, conocían a Sai y muy a menudo solía meter la pata debido a que no callaba nada y a que tenía muy poco tacto con las cosas que decía. Gaara se acercó a él lo regañó por lo bajo y lo llevó a la cocina para terminar de llevar la comida a la mesa principal. El resto de los presentes veían como Naruto trataba salir de las situación sin embargo Sasuke pedía explicaciones a eso.

El dueño de la casa miró a todos y cada uno de los presentes, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara y Sai. Suspiró resignado, conocía a la perfección al portador del sharingan y no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta que supiera que era lo que todos sabían menos él, entonces para qué atrasar más lo que tenía pensado hacer.

¿Hay algo que debas decirme Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke.

Eres un bocota, Sai – dijo Naruto molestó.

Perdón, yo pensé que ya le habías dicho que quieres… -

¡Cállate Sai! – está vez fue su pareja, Gaara quién le tapó la boca – no lo arruines más mi amor, por favor.

¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar Sasuke

Sasuke… - habló Naruto – esto pensaba decirlo a solas y en otro momento… pero si tanto insistes… quiero que sepas que… te amo – soltó sin dejar de prestar atención a la mirada sorprendida del susodicho.

¿Qué? – preguntó el azabache.

Te amo… - repitió – y quiero estar contigo… quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado… quiero casarme contigo… - Sasuke estaba anonadado y por un momento había olvidado que había más personas en la habitación.

Y yo seré padrino de anillos – comentó Sai el cual recibió una mirada de enojo por parte de su novio por ser tan imprudente.

¿Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó Naruto – no tengo el anillo preparado porque te repito que no pensaba decirlo bajo estas circunstancias, pero el tonto de Sai siempre tiene que abrir la boca en el momento menos indicado y pues me ha tomado desprevenido, yo quería encontrar un momento, quizás invitarte a cenar o a ver el atardecer cerca del río o quizás podríamos… -

Si – dijo Sasuke interrumpiendo a Naruto.

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron no de la respuesta del Uchiha, sino de la rapidez con la que había contestado, no se lo esperaban y menos que respondiera estando todos presentes. Naruto sintió que había dejado de respirar y no podía apartar la mirada de Sasuke.

¿Has dicho que si? – volvió a preguntar temeroso de haber escuchado mal.

Sí, he dicho que acepto casarme contigo – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

¿De verdad aceptas casarte conmigo? – Naruto no podía creerlo.

¡Usuratonkachi! – gritaron sus amigos al mismo tiempo provocando una sonora carcajada en Sasuke.

Si ya te dijo que si no le preguntes lo mismo o se puede arrepentir – habló Sakura.

Es que no lo puedo creer – dijo Naruto tremendamente emocionado.

¡Beso, beso, beso! – empezaron a gritar Lee y Kiba seguidos después por los demás.

Ambos chicos estaban más rojos que los tomates que solía comer Sasuke. Sin embargo, el más ansioso era Naruto, se acercó al azabache y primero lo estrechó entre sus brazos y al oído le dio las gracias por aceptar estar a su lado, después le susurró un te amo, separó un poco su rostro y depósito un casto y tierno beso en sus labios, seguido de eso escucharon a todos aplaudir por la nueva pareja de novios. Sonrieron sin dejar de abrazarse y continuaron la fiesta de bienvenida para el Uchiha.

"_Supongo que Kakashi también conocía tus sentimientos"_. Murmuró Sasuke bajito sin dejar de rozar con sus largos y finos dedos la caballera rubia. De esa forma, durante la celebración de su regreso oficial a la aldea de la hoja habían iniciado también su relación de noviazgo y compromiso en la cual ya llevaban dos años pues habían decidido casarse el mismo día que Naruto tomara protesta como nuevo hokage de Konoha. Sin embargo, al principio la relación había tenido muchos altibajos, principalmente por parte del Uchiha, que cargaba con un pasado lleno de dolor y sufrimiento y eran recurrentes los bajones de ánimo, las espantosas pesadillas y las innumerables noches de insomnio ocasionando incluso problemas de salud. Eso sin contar que mucha gente en la aldea aún no aceptaba a Sasuke y en varias ocasiones le habían tratado verdaderamente mal.

No obstante con paciencia, serenidad, perseverancia, cariño, amor y hasta devoción Naruto había estado a su lado, animándolo a dejar la tristeza de lado con palabras de aliento, con actividades que distrajeran su mente de esos pensamientos de amargura y melancolía. Lo consolaba con afecto, delicadeza y ternura en las noches que despertaba asustado y gritando por alguna perturbadora pesadilla, lo envolvía entre sus brazos y besaba su cabello, en algunas ocasiones le cantaba al oído y algunas otras le contaba historias de cuando no estuvo en la aldea.

Una vez llegaron a la aldea dos sujetos – platicaba Naruto tratando de que Sasuke olvidara la pesadilla que lo había despertado sudoroso, gritando y llorando amargamente – un niño y un señor, el niño tendría un par de años menos que yo el señor creo que la misma edad de Kakashi, no lo sé, no soy bueno para calcular las edades – aclaró – eran raros, dijeron que eran artistas y buscaban información, pues el viejo era escritor o algo por el estilo – relataba mientras estaba sentado en la cama y su novio descansaba su cabeza en el regazo – el punto es que un día el viejo me platicó una historia de cómo su amigo había perdido a su mejor amigo y que ese amigo había querido cortar lazos con él, pero el amigo del viejo jamás se rindió hasta recuperarlo y los dos volvieron a sonreír juntos – sonrió – en ese momento me recordó tanto a nosotros que gracias a eso recuperé mi ánimo y juré que pasara lo que pasara te traería de regreso -

Y lo conseguiste – dijo Sasuke más tranquilo.

Lo conseguí – repitió – espero que ese viejo haya encontrado lo que estaba buscando, él veía tan… solo… tan triste –

¿Cómo se llamaba, de dónde venía? – preguntó Sasuke al ver como Naruto se conmovía con aquel sujeto.

Nunca quiso decírmelo – respondió – por eso te digo que eran raros.

Quizás era un espía –

Puede ser – pensó en voz alta - ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó con ternura.

Si… lamento mucho no dejarte dormir – se disculpó el Uchiha.

Te amo Sasuke y haría cualquier cosa por ti – lo besó y lo recostó a su lado para volver a dormir.

Salió de sus recuerdos y se giró un poco para quedar de lado sin soltar al rubio que seguía dormido a su lado, lo pegó más a su cuerpo y beso la frente. Lo amaba como nunca se imaginó que amaría a alguien, ese chico a su lado era incondicional a él, sabía que era su prioridad pues Naruto siempre ponía primero ante todo y ante todos, se enfrentaba a cualquiera en la aldea que se atreviera a lastimarlo o a hablar mal de él, nunca había permitido que nadie le hiciera daño. _"Tienes el poder de curar un corazón herido"_, susurró acariciando la nuca, tanto amor no cabía en su cuerpo y esperaba que con sus detalles, con sus palabras, con sus acciones Naruto supiera cuánto lo amaba. De pronto el cuerpo que abrazaba empezó a moverse y el dueño abrió lentamente los ojos notando que estaba prisionero de los fuertes brazos de su prometido.

Sasuke – llamó al no poder ver sus ojos.

¿Qué pasa? – se separó un poco para poder ver su rostro somnoliento.

¿Estabas dormido? – preguntó el rubio.

No – respondió – has dormido cerca de tres horas y he estado cuidándote.

Lo siento, la misión de hoy me dejó agotado –

Y mira que para que te quedes sin energía debió ser muy cansada – dijo divertido.

Ni que lo digas – afirmó - ¿Ya cenaste?

No, te esperaba –

¿Y si no despertaba hasta mañana? –

Aquí me hubiera quedado contigo hasta que lo hicieras – respondió para después besar su frente – estuve pensando en lo que ha pasado desde que regrese a este lugar.

Sasuke… no te atormentes con el pasado… no quiero que sigas sufriendo por eso – le dijo Naruto mientras colocaba una mano sobre su mejilla.

No te preocupes, usuratonkachi – Naruto sonrió, le gustaba cuando su novio le llamaba de esa forma pues era su manera cariñosa de llamarlo – recordé todo lo que has hecho por mí, todos los sacrificios que has hecho para que yo estuviera contigo y nunca podré agradecerte por tanto… me salvaste de una oscuridad que estaba acabando conmigo, fuiste, eres y serás mi primer y único amor –

Sasuke… - escondió su rostro en el pecho del Uchiha.

Te amo Naruto, de verdad que te amo como no tienes una idea – expresó lleno de felicidad – a veces siento que nos soy digno de tu amor, pero… recuerdo lo que nos platicó Hagoromo respecto a que estamos destinados a estar juntos como Madara y Hashirama, como Indra y Ashura y eso me hace feliz, porque sé que sin importar lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos.

Te amo Sasuke y sé que siempre será así – lo miró a los ojos y se acercó para besar sus labios - ¿Puedes creer que mañana vayamos a casarnos?

Lo he estado esperando con ansias – contestó el pelinegro – lo que no puedo creer es que Kakashi te haya mandado a un misión un día antes de tu boda y de tu nombramiento como hokage.

Eso es porque soy el mejor shinobi de la aldea –

Creo que tanto estar conmigo te está pegando lo egocéntrico – dijo con burla.

Quisiera que se me pegaran otras – dijo con sensualidad – como lo bueno que eres en la cocina – sonrió con ganas cuando notó la cara de decepción de Sasuke.

Ya entendí – le dijo el moreno – vamos que está vez me ayudarás a hacer la cena.

El tan esperado día había llegado, justo a las nueve de la mañana daría inicio al nombramiento como el séptimo hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas de Naruto Uzumaki, después de años de dolor, de sufrimiento, de sacrificios, su sueño de convertirse en la máxima autoridad de la aldea había llegado. Se encontraba en la torre del hokage junto con Kakashi y con Sasuke, el sonido de unos bongos anunciaba que la hora había llegado. El sexto y el séptimo caminaron hasta la orilla de la torre para saludar a todos los presentes en ese evento. Kakashi fue el primero en hablar.

Aldeanos, como saben esté es mi último día como el sexto hokage de "Konahagakure no sato" (aldea oculta entre las hojas) perteneciente a la nación el fuego – habló – durante el tiempo que duró mi mandato fue un honor estar al pendiente de la aldea y sus habitantes, espero haber cumplido solemnemente con mis obligaciones pero ha llegado el momento de retirarme y ceder mi puesto a una nueva generación que estoy seguro hará un excelente trabajo – se escucharon aplausos entre la multitud – el séptimo hokage será Naruto Uzumaki – nuevamente los aplausos y los vitoreos no se hicieron esperar.

Como dice el refrán – inicio el rubio con su discurso – no hay fecha que no llegue ni plazo que no se cumpla después de años de espera, de lucha, de renunciar a muchas cosas, estoy ante ustedes como testigos de calidad en este acto, en donde tomo protesta de acuerdo a lo establecido a las leyes de la aldea como el séptimo hokage de Konohagakure no sato – más aplausos y gritos entre los aldeanos se escucharon, estaban felices de que el nuevo hokage fuera el héroe de dicha aldea – arribo a este importante momento de mi vida, plenamente consciente de la enorme responsabilidad que llevaré a mis espaldas, pero también estoy tranquilo porque me siento capacitado en virtud de considerarme conocedor de los problemas y necesidades que tenemos en nuestro pueblo y porque sé que ustedes como ciudadanos que aman su aldea harán lo posible por cuidarla y protegerla así como yo pongo mi experiencia, mi conocimiento y mi poder en beneficio de la misma y de ustedes – las palabras del nuevo gobernante llenaban de felicidad y orgullo a los pobladores de ese lugar – quiero decirles que me he preparado en la vida para encabezar este proyecto, conozco de cerca cada rincón de la aldea, conozco a sus pobladores, sé cómo piensan y qué quieren lo que me permite tener claro cuáles son sus necesidades y prioridades por eso haré un plan de desarrollo que incluya a todos los ciudadanos que tenga metas y objetivos claros para que la prosperidad siempre esté presente en Konoha, gracias por todos, pero especialmente quiero agradecer a mi futuro esposo por estar siempre a mi lado, por cuidarme, por consentirme, por quererme tanto y sobre todo por ayudarme a hacer este discurso – se giró a ver a su novio que estaba sonrojado pues esa parte del discurso no estaba planeada – gracias Sasuke, te amo – todos gritaron emocionados el nombre de Sasuke que no creía que alguna vez fuera aceptado en aquella aldea y mucho menos vitoreado. Después de ese emotivo momento, Kakashi cedió el gorro y le dio una nueva capa al actual monarca de aquella región. Sasuke se acercó para abrazarlo y felicitarlo por haber conseguido su sueño.

Lo lograste usuratonchaki – le dijo con cariño.

Aún me falta lograr mi mayor sueño – le tomó el rostro entre sus manos – casarme contigo.

Después del nombramiento de Naruto como nuevo hokage de la aldea debían ir a casa para prepararse pues ese mismo día a las siete de la tarde sería su boda. No iba a ser la tradicional boda estilo occidental, sino una exquisita ceremonia a los pies de las esculturas de Madara y Hashirama en donde dirían sus votos, se entregarían los anillos y unirían sus vidas en matrimonio, sería un evento íntimo en donde solo estarían las personas más cercanas a ellos.

Siendo las siete de la tarde en punto, la ceremonia de unión entre los más grandes shinobis de la aldea se iba a llevar a cabo, Naruto y Sasuke llevaban puesto un yukata, el del rubio era color rojo con naranja, mientras que el de Sasuke azul con blanco. El ritual lo encabezaba un sacerdote de la aldea y en el lugar se habían instalado unos bancos para que los invitados pudieran estar cómodos, después regresarían a la aldea para una pequeña recepción en donde cenarían todos juntos para celebrar su unión y convivir con la nueva pareja.

Estamos aquí reunidos en la ceremonia de unión de Naruto Uzumaki y de Sasuke Uchiha, esperamos que esta unión los acompañe hasta el final de sus días – comentó – Sasuke y Naruto dirán sus votos, todos de pie por favor – los asistentes se levantaron de sus asientos.

Te prometo que iremos a recorrer el mundo y que viajaremos todo lo que podamos – inició Sasuke con los votos matrimoniales.

_Prometo que cocinaré los domingos, pero solo si me dejas cocinar lo que a mí me gusta – pronunció Naruto haciendo que todos, incluido Sasuke rieran. Sabían de qué comida hablaba el rubio. _

_Prometo que iremos a cenar a Ichiraku ramen al menos una vez a la semana- dijo Sasuke notando que al rubio le brillaban los ojos. _

_Te prometo que jamás iremos a dormir enfadados y haré todo lo que pueda para desenfadarte siempre, y claro trataré de no hacerte enojar – Naruto lo miró divertido. _

_Prometo intentar que cada día sea una nueva aventura y sorprenderte a diario – Sasuke sonreía cada vez que daba sus votos. _

_Prometo que me despertaré antes para hacerte el café que tomas diario en la mañana – _

_Te prometo que te escribiré cada día una nota diciéndote algo bonito – a Naruto se le iluminaron los ojos. _

_Prometo no ocupar tu lado del armario e invadir tu espacio – Sasuke recordó la increíble cantidad de ropa que Naruto tenía, principalmente pijamas. _

_Prometo dormir abrazados aunque se me duerma el brazo – recordando que Naruto tenía la costumbre de dormir prácticamente encima de él. _

_Prometo leer más aunque me aburra soberanamente – le dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza. _

_Prometo tener paciencia y no enfadarme cada vez que vea tu ropa tirada por toda la casa – Sasuke recordaba eso como la peor costumbre de su pareja. _

Prometo quererte con tus defectos, tus manías y esas pequeñas cosas que me sacan de quicio pero que adoro – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, pues habían practicado sus votos con anticipación. 

_Ahora – habló el sacerdote – por favor intercambien anillos. Para esto, Sai, el padrino de las argollas se acercó a los dos y les dio unos hermosos anillos de plata grabados con el nombre de cada uno de ellos y la fecha de la ceremonia, Naruto llevaría puesto el anillo con el nombre de Sasuke y éste llevaría el anillo con el nombre de su, ahora esposo. _

_Ni la muerte podrá separarnos – dijo Naruto mientras ponía la sortija en el delgado dedo del amor de su vida. _

_Ni la muerte podrá separarnos – repitió Sasuke imitando la acción del rubio. _

_Qué esta unión sea el inicio de una maravillosa vida juntos – comentó el sacerdote – los declaro oficialmente esposos. _

_El rubio se acercó a su esposo, lo abrazó por la cintura y besó sus labios. Si bien no era su primer beso, era el primero como esposos. En ese contacto de sus labios transmitió todo el amor que sentían él uno por el otro además de que sellaban la promesa de estar unidos para siempre, porque así lo querían y no solo porque estaban destinados a ello. Los presentes aplaudieron y se acercaron para felicitarlos, compartían su felicidad pues conocían todas las dificultades que aquellos jóvenes habían vivido para poder llegar a este momento. _

_¿Estás orgulloso de ellos, Kakashi? – preguntó Iruka que estaba a su lado. _

_Completamente – respondió – estoy muy feliz de que ellos hayan encontrado la felicidad que desde pequeños se les había negado. _

_¿Cómo se cura un corazón herido? – preguntó de pronto Iruka refiriéndose a Sasuke que lucía muy diferente al chico del pasado. _

_Pregúntale a Naruto… - respondió – él tuvo el poder de curar el corazón de Sasuke._

_**FIN.  
**_

_**Sin nada más que agradecer su tiempo de lectura a mi escrito, me despido. Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, pero me reservo de contestar insultos y ofensas. **_


End file.
